across the universe
by paperbagface
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. “If you ever left,” he sincerely said, his voice uncharacteristically soft and sincere, “If you ever left, then I’d go across the universe to find you.”
1. gravity

"If you ever left," he sincerely said, his voice uncharacteristically soft and sincere, "If you ever left, then I'd go across the universe to find you."

-

-

**across the universe  
**by: paperbagface

_disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.__  
A/N: Yeah, another maybe-fanfic. This idea just attacked me and I sorta just had to go with it...It's extremely long and I think it's a mess, ehe.  
If I keep it, it's definitely coming back for a revision, and later chapters will hopefully be less all-over-the-place. ...Yeahhh..._

**chapter 1; gravity.**

-

-

"I don't love you."

Her words loudly reverberated in his head, echoing in his ears as she stared at him with firm resolve. Her red eyes were narrowed, the lenses of her glasses only barely hiding the utter remorse present in her irises; it was an odd combination of remorse and determination that he couldn't understand. Her pale lips, which he had once kissed, were formed in a thin, rigid frown; if he hadn't known better, he would have thought her lips formed a wry sort of smirk – frowning wasn't quite suiting for her. But when the tears rolled down her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to gently swipe them away, much like he had done so many times prior to this day. But he could not; she had become Untouchable the moment she walked into their – his – apartment and ended their relations.

He wouldn't have been so stunned had it not been for the circumstances. But the fact was, he had done nothing wrong. He hadn't loved her, but he had created an emotional attachment to her; it was an attachment and relationship not drowned in overenthusiastic sentiment, but one subtle and chaste. He had taken care of her – he had opened his doors in the middle of a rainy night when something in her life sent her running to his apartment; he had given her solace that he knew she couldn't find elsewhere. In all honesty, he had thought he was almost perfect; he had cared for her much better than any other man of his status would.

"I'm sorry," she continued, her voice a soft murmur. She opened her mouth to continue, but immediately closed it, unable to find proper words. Her eyes softened when she tore her gaze away, briefly staring outside of the apartment's window.

"But the truth of the matter is," she said, returning her gaze to his, "The truth of the matter is that I – really don't love you."

Her words crashed down around him, almost as if every syllable was a loud clap of thunder in his ears. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he averted his gaze. He found it incredibly ironic that the day was perfect – few clouds painted the sky and the sunlight came in perfect, warm rays across his skin.

"It's just, Suigetsu from the office – "

His eyes met hers once more. He could feel the complex emotions that he once understood, but at that very moment, he wondered if he had ever understood them at all. When she took a step forward, he stood still. He watched as her lips quivered when another flow of tears threatened to escape her eyes, but he did nothing. She was Untouchable.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

She gently slipped their "engagement" ring off her finger. It was the ring his mother had given her when they celebrated their three-year anniversary. Her eyes remained on the ring for several moments before gently placing it on the table.

"I hope you can find someone who will make you happy," she murmured. "It's only fair."

"Life's not fair, Karin," he finally said – the first words he'd said to her all day. His words came icy and cold, a habit that he had long forgotten as his years with Karin grew longer. A pang of guilt swirled in his stomach, and he averted his gaze once more. The day was perfect...

She turned, her red hair twirling behind her. She looked at him through the corner of her eye, but without another word, left his apartment. Even after the door quietly shut behind her, Sasuke remained in his place, watching as the angle of sunlight slightly shifted as a new hour drew near. When the birds outside scattered and disappeared into the vast expanse of cerulean sky, he slowly moved and took the ring in his hands.

It was a beautiful ring, even without the sunlight perfectly hitting its gold and gems. Small diamonds lined the top half of the ring, perfectly cut and shaped. In the middle were a sapphire and a ruby, glimmering beautifully in the sunlight. The ring was perfect as an heirloom; it had been passed down from generation to generation to the soon-to-be wife of the next Uchiha patriarch. Sighing, he placed it beside an old family photo – one taken many years ago before his brother disappeared and his father still had a heart – and noted to call his mother to return the ring. As he watched it shine so brilliantly on the table, lighting up the faces on the faded photo, he decided that it didn't suit Karin anyway.

-

-

-

-

"You know, Sakura, one day you're going to have to stop and smell the roses. You're too work-oriented. Give yourself a _break!" _

Yamanaka Ino took a sip of her warm coffee before returning her attention to her best friend. Haruno Sakura, one of the most renown and prestigious doctors in the medical world, only offered a skeptical look before returning to the pile of papers before her.

"If doctors took _breaks _then more patients would _die. _Having more patients _die _because we took _breaks _would completely defeat the _purpose _of being a doctor, which is to _prevent _people from _dying_," Sakura logically retorted, a smug smile present on her lips when Ino only glared.

"You know what I mean," Ino replied, taking another sip. "It's not impossible to have another life outside of work. In fact, it's better if you _do _have a life outside of work. You should give it a try sometime. All your stress will go away."

Sakura sighed, placing the cap on her pen and putting it off to the side. She grabbed her cup of coffee, which had probably already cooled, and took a large sip. Her break in between shifts was probably the only time for her to relax, outside of the six hours allotted for sleeping after her last shift ended.

"You know I don't mind it," Sakura replied, taking another sip. She only hoped the caffeine would kick in before her next six-hour shift started.

"Which is what bothers me. You _should _mind it."

Sakura shrugged the comment off, too absorbed in her paperwork to think of a witty retort. Ino exasperatedly sighed, throwing her hands up in utter defeat, before chugging down the rest of her coffee.

"I hope you can meet someone who can pry you away from that beloved hospital of yours," were Ino's last words before taking her purse and returning to her job at the modeling agency.

Sakura stared at the blank seat before her, still imagining that the Yamanaka was still there, chatting away to keep the empty moments occupied. She only sighed, took a long sip from her coffee cup, and returned to her paperwork. Sakura had given up long ago in trying to convince her best friend that her job at the hospital was _more _than just a job to her; it was her passion, it was her life, and there was reason to her madness. She didn't think Ino would _ever _understand.

-

-

"Can you _believe _it Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke and – and _Karin _split up!"

Tsunade threw the latest magazine to Sakura as she walked in, chestnut eyes wide with shock. The relationship between Sasuke and Karin had been highly publicized since the beginning; after all, both were the children of prominent business owners in the city.

"Tsunade, I honestly _don't _care," Sakura said, placing the magazine on her mentor's desk. "Here are the reports I owe you."

"Well, you should. You know Sasuke and his family are important donors to our hospital," Tsunade replied, eyes firmly locked into those of her current pupil. "Without their success, our hospital wouldn't be one of the best in the world."

The smile that formed on Tsunade's lips almost reminded Sakura of a vixen, but she took a seat nonetheless, and took the magazine back to flip through its pages.

"Besides, you never know. What if my little Sakura somehow catches _Sasuke's _eyes? He _is _entitled to regular visits to make sure everything is running smoothly. I would approve, you know. He has a master's degree in Forensic Science and could very well score a job here in the hospital if he weren't doing police work under his father."

Sakura snorted and shook her head, finally stopping on the page reporting on the breakup between the most publicized couple in Konoha.

"Whatever, Tsunade," Sakura nonchalantly replied, quickly scanning over the article.

Tsunade offered a genuine smile.

"I'm being perfectly honest, Sakura. You deserve to be happy with someone. After the past relationships you've had, I think it's time for you to look for someone to settle down with. After all, sometimes you have to look for love in all the wrong places before finding it."

"Those relationships _failed _because they didn't come after me," Sakura seriously said, speaking through grit teeth.

"Which is what I'm saying," Tsunade calmly replied, taking the magazine from Sakura's hands when the Haruno finished. "There'll be tons of men that won't chase after you when you run away. But you'll never know. Sasuke might be the one who does."

Tsunade smiled and handed Sakura a handful of clipboards, all with the information of her patients for the next six-hour shift. Sakura took them in her hands and stood, her heels clicking against the wooden floor of the office as she made her way to the door.

"Don't be silly, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura finally said, her emerald eyes glittering against the fading lights of the sunset. "He doesn't even know my name, and we may as well be a million miles away."

-

-

-

-

The sunset was beautiful, he thought as he sat in a park bench, staring up at the sky and its perfect blend of red, orange, and pink hues. It was the kind of sunset that Karin would have liked to sit and watch with him; but that was the past now, and he reprimanded himself for even giving her another thought. Instead, he wondered what exactly he was doing, sitting around on the park bench and staring up at the sky like a sentimental man who actually _cared; _but truth of the matter was that he really _didn't _care – at least, not as much as anyone would have thought.

"Sasuke? What're you doing here?"

Sasuke looked up and inwardly groaned. Maybe he _did _care, even the slightest bit.

"I could ask you the same thing," he apathetically replied, returning his gaze back to the sunset. The sky was fading to dark blue faster than he would have liked.

Karin smirked and took a seat beside him, her eyes set firmly on the changing sky as well. Her hands were connected at her lap, her red hair styled in a stylish side-pony. He could smell her fresh, fruity perfume, and realized that she had changed it, perhaps to Suigetsu's taste. The scent was strong against his nostrils, and it made him rather uncomfortable.

"The break-up was more high profile than I thought," she said, her voice a soft murmur. "You can always count on the paparazzi to notice things. Especially a beautiful ring like your mother's."

Sasuke turned to her and frowned. Karin, on the other hand, was smiling, her eyes still firmly set on the sky. It was almost dark blue, and the first lights of stars began to shine.

"I wasn't joking, or even going for dramatic effect, when I wished for you to find someone to make you very happy. I really do want you to be happy, Sasuke. You _are _still Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe not my boyfriend, but still a friend."

"And Suigetsu, does he make you happy?" Sasuke asked.

Karin laughed.

"Yes," she lightly commented, "he does."

Sasuke nodded, and the words between them died. The sky had fully become dark blue, the expanse of darkness brightened by the twinkling of stars. The moon was luminous and bright; it was a waning crescent, and Sasuke believed it to be symbolic. Perhaps he did care about her more than he thought, but the feeling was weakening as every second ticked by. Sometime soon, there would be a new moon, and something else would fill the gap Karin left.

"And with that, I'm going to have to leave you, Sasuke," Karin said, her lips formed in a sincere smile. "I think Suigetsu is waiting for me at home."

Karin rose from her seat on the bench, offered Sasuke a parting glance, and quickly went on her way, her heels clicking against the concrete. Sasuke watched as she disappeared in the darkness before returning his eyes back to the night sky. He wondered what was worse – the fact that Karin had moved on so quickly, or the fact that he was going home to an empty apartment. As he got up from the bench and began his trek home, hands shoved in his pockets, he decided that going home without a warm welcome was one of the worst feelings in the world.

-

-

-

**8:45 PM**

_1 missed call from: _**MOM**

_Received 1 unheard voicemail._

**Play.**

_Sasuke honey, are you alright? I can't believe you didn't tell me about your breakup with Karin earlier! Honestly darling, a mother would much rather hear about her son's love life from her son _personally, _not from those tabloid papers! I'm sure Karin returned our ring; could you please drop it by when you're not busy? Please call me back whenever you can, Sasuke. You're always welcome home if you like. Send regards to Naruto-kun for me!_

_I love you, Sasu-chan!_

_End of message._

_-_

_-_

Sasuke held the ring in his hand after his answering machine played through his mother's message. Looking at the time on his clock, he decided that she had called only thirty minutes ago, and she would be expecting a call. Gently placing the ring in his pocket and grabbing his car keys, he decided that a visit would make his mother much happier.

-

-

-

"_Sasu-chan! _My, what a pleasant surprise! Couldn't you have called to warn me? My, I could have arranged for a nice dinner, or even have made all your favorite dishes! Now what would you have done if you came home and I wasn't here? You know I do have a lot of business to attend to at random times of day! You need to call me before you show up on my doorstep so you can properly be taken care of!"

Uchiha Mikoto tightly embraced her son after her quick, rambled lecture, hugging him tight as if he were five years old again.

"Sorry, Mother," Sasuke murmured, lightly returning her embrace. It had been ages since his last visit to his parents' home.

"Now, is my Sasu-chan alright? You haven't drunken yourself to near death, have you? Please tell me you've been taking care of yourself – especially after your breakup with Karin!"

Mikoto released her youngest son, looking him from top to bottom with a calculating gaze. She crossed her arms, much like a stubborn, teenage girl, and stared at him with a cold, expecting look that only Uchiha could master. Sasuke nodded, almost scared and intimidated by his mother and her instincts.

"I'm fine," he replied, a small reassuring smile formed on his lips.

"Good, good! Life goes on, doesn't it?" Mikoto said, hugging her son tight once more. "Did you bring your mother her ring?"

He nodded once more and dug through his pockets, pulling out the family ring, unscathed. Mikoto gently took the ring from his hands and placed it on her ring finger, where it would stay until another potential wife for her youngest son would come around.

"Won't you stay the night, Sasuke? Your room is just how you left it five years ago. It's no fun going home to an empty apartment. Your father will be happy to see you in the morning," Mikoto seriously asked, a hopeful smile on her lips.

Sasuke sighed, unable to deny his mother happiness. Without formal acceptance, he took a step inside a home where he spent his younger years. His mother smiled and shut the door behind her, and without another word disappeared into the kitchen, most likely to cook him a late-night snack of some sorts. He pressed the lock button on his car keys to ensure his car's safety and placed the keys on the coffee table before following his mother into the kitchen. When he took a seat at the island, with a plate of freshly cut tomatoes in front of him, he took the largest piece and popped it into his mouth. It was then when Sasuke finally took his head in his hands, allowed one lone tear to escape from his eyes, and accepted his defeat.

-

-

-

**4:47 AM**

**FROM: TSUNADE**

**TO: SAKURA**

**BODY: **_We need you in the emergency room. Please hurry._

Sakura quickly splashed water into her face before wiping it away and running her brush through her hair. When she was satisfied with her natural appearance, she hurriedly opened up her closet and grabbed the first clothes that were in reach and put them on. Grabbing her paperwork, purse, and various other equipment she would need later in the day, she shut the door to her room, grabbed her car keys, and rushed to the hospital. Sakura only hoped Shizune had prepared Tsunade coffee.

-

-

-

"Sakura! Thank goodness!"

Shizune greeted Sakura at the entrance of the emergency room, her brow covered with sweat and her eyes sagging with fatigue. Shizune handed Sakura a fresh lab coat before leading her away through the various hallways of the emergency department.

"Car crash incident," Shizune began, her words jumbled and short. "You know one of our operating directors that helps Tsunade out around the hospital under orders from the Uchiha family? Hatake Kakashi, I believe his name was."

"_Kakashi-sensei?_ What's his current condition?" Sakura asked, hoping her old college professor was hanging in there. Kakashi was one of her favorite professors at the university, teaching a class that may as well been a class about camaraderie between colleagues. Sakura had never understood why such a class was required as an intern at Konoha Medical Hospital until she had been thrown into the fast-paced life of a medical nurse and met different people of different personalities.

"Ah, yes, I forgot he was also your university professor. In any case, his condition is critical. Tsunade's done all she can to suppress any more damage to his internal systems, but she needs your help in stabilizing his condition."

Sakura sighed with relief. As dire as any critical condition could be, there was higher chance of survival when Tsunade only needed a small push to stabilize a condition. Tsunade was, after all, a renowned doctor throughout the world, who was known to have a 'healing touch' that could heal any condition, with or without proper treatment.

"Here we are. When you finish, please page me when you want your cup of coffee. I'm sure you'll want to stay with Kakashi for a while when he's transferred to a room and properly accommodated for."

Sakura gratefully smiled.

"You're an angel, Shizune."

Shizune returned the gesture and nodded.

"Good luck," she said, before disappearing through the hallways once more.

Sakura took one deep breath before entering the room. She once more entered the chaotic world of a medical doctor – one that she was positive was inescapable.

-

-

-

-

"What? Kakashi? _Hospitalized?_"

Sasuke could only faintly hear his mother's conversation downstairs. He remained hidden at the top of the stairway, back against the wall, and held his breath, listening in on only half a conversation he could only vaguely understand. His interest was, however, peaked, as Kakashi was a father figure and teacher to him; Sasuke knew it took a lot of effort for Kakashi to ever end up in a hospital bed.

"His condition – stabilized? – ah, yes, Tsunade, yes, of course. Sakura-chan, too? That's good – yes..."

His attention was caught when an unfamiliar name was spoken from his mother's lips. He _had _heard about her, as she was the talk of the entire hospital whenever he was entitled for visits. She had graduated top of her class in medicine when he had graduated top of his class in forensic science; he had known her name long before it became one of prestige, but had never quite known _her. _

"I'll wake Sasuke – yes, yes, he's staying here for tonight – _darling, _please be serious – _no, _Karin – _Fugaku _– calm down – yes, I'm aware of the family image..."

Sasuke frowned. His mother always had to defend him. And his father – his father always had reason to attack him.

"Fugaku, Sasuke is your youngest son, and still a young man that has many more years ahead of him. I will not die, and I will not back down, until you wake up from that sick reality of yours to see that."

He heard the phone click, and heard his mother's footsteps fade away. Sasuke quickly headed to his room, grabbed a jacket and his keys, and made his way downstairs. When he met his mother, she wore the smile that he had grown accustomed to throughout his childhood. It was a smile that once deceived him; to many it looked like she was as happy as could be, but over the years, he realized that it was the exact opposite.

"Is Kakashi okay?" He asked after locking the front door and getting into the driver's seat of his car. No worry escaped from his voice, but he knew better than to think his mother was fooled. She was a wise woman.

Uchiha Mikoto's lips were formed in the same smile, and she nodded.

"Yes," she gently murmured. "His condition has been stabilized."

When Sasuke spared his mother a sideways glance while driving, he reaffirmed his beliefs about her smile. It wasn't one that illustrated her happiness; it was the smile she wore when her heart was breaking and there was nothing else she could do.

-

-

-

-

"Kakashi-sensei, what've you gotten yourself into this time," Sakura murmured, watching over her old professor after properly stabilizing his condition.

The chaos of keeping him alive had blown over only ten minutes ago at the most, but already she was extremely tired. Shizune had already delivered her cup of coffee, as well as a clipboard to record any new observations about Kakashi's conditions, and Sakura was already grateful for the caffeine to start working its magic on her body. It wouldn't be for another hour, at _least, _until she could go to her office and rest up for her six-hour shift.

"It's actually been a while since we've talked, hasn't it, Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei?" Sakura continued, taking another sip of coffee before placing it on the bedside table and averting her attention to the clipboard. "You'd think we'd talk more since we work in the same exact hospital, but I guess not..."

_Hatake Kakashi. Broken rips, dislocated left shoulder, broken right arm, critical lung condition, minor concussion..._

"How have you been, anyway? Don't you think it's pathetic that the only time I have a decent conversation with someone is when they're knocked out on drugs and are pretty much a _vegetable? _I think it'd be one of your 'creepy smile' moments, don't you think so Kakashi-sensei? But come to think, anything that goes on in life could call for your 'creepy smile'. I wonder if you have Icha – "

"My, how sweet!"

Sakura jumped up from her chair with surprise, emerald eyes widened with puzzlement at the intruders to her awkwardly personal moment with her old teacher. More surprising was the fact that Uchiha Mikoto, wife to the man that, in simple terms, _owned _the hospital, was standing in the room – along with her gorgeous son – and had walked in on the awkward, and extremely embarrassing, moment.

"A – ah! U – Uchiha-san! I wasn't aware you were coming to visit," Sakura finally said, regaining her senses and bowing with respect.

Mikoto smiled, a soft laugh escaping from her lips. She walked to Kakashi's bedside, observing his peaceful face, before returning her attention to the young, renowned doctor she was never able to speak with on a personal level.

"I'm glad Kakashi can get some rest, aren't you, Sakura? Always overworking himself," Mikoto said, her tone like that of a caring sister.

"Uh – er, yes, of course, Uchiha-san," Sakura replied, unused to speaking with someone as high as status as the Uchiha matriarch.

"Why don't you take a break, Sakura? I'm sure you're extremely tired. Dark circles under your eyes won't suit a beautiful girl like you, " Mikoto noted lightly, her onyx eyes twinkling with mischief.

Sakura blushed. She was never used to sincere compliments, if any compliments at all. She was never known for being "Campus Prettiest", or even known as anything positive about her looks. Having an extremely large forehead and natural, pink hair made sure of that.

"W – well, honestly Uchiha-san, I think it may – "

"No, no, don't overwork yourself, Sakura. Please, I'll make sure to take care of any trouble it may cause you. Please go rest up."

Sakura bit her lip, torn between a long, well-needed nap and her duties as an attending doctor. When Mikoto handed her the cup of coffee that she had left on the bedside table, she couldn't find the heart to reject the Uchiha matriarch such a simple wish. Besides, she inwardly thought, Mikoto _did _have the power to excuse her if Tsunade was extremely angered.

"Thank you," Sakura said, a sincere smile on her lips.

Mikoto returned the smile and watched as Sakura left the office. Her eyes moved to her son, who hadn't said a word – or even moved – since they arrived in the room. She looked at him with an odd, motherly interest, before turning away and reverting her attention back to the man in the hospital bed.

"It was very sweet of her to talk to him so personally when she knew she wouldn't have a response. I hope I can speak with her in the future. Besides," Mikoto said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "Don't you think she has a beautiful smile, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away.

"Hn."

_Yes._

-

-

Sakura was more than grateful when she walked into her office and took a seat in her comfortable office chair. Wishing she had been smart enough to store extra pillows in her cupboards or cabinets, she stood and found where Shizune left her purse – and the pile of paperwork – to use her purse as a pillow instead.

"Hm, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura murmured to herself, when she returned back to her chair and lay her head on her purse, "Why haven't we talked in so long?"

Her eyes slowly began to droop closed, as slumber grew nearer and nearer. Her eyes were finally about to close shut for a long needed rest...

_Knock knock._

She jumped up from her chair in surprise, her head beginning to swirl with the sudden movement, before stumbling to her office door to open her more-than-unwelcome visitor. To her surprise, Uchiha Sasuke stood at her door, holding a pillow in his hands.

"Uh – can I help you?" Sakura asked, confused as to why he was standing at her door with a _pillow. _

"Mother told me to give you a pillow," Sasuke replied, looking into her eyes for the first time. He never realized how large eyes could be until he saw hers; they were the most interesting eyes he's ever seen. In all his twenty-five years of living, he never saw eyes as bright and sincere as hers; to him, they almost seemed like endless, emerald oceans that could shine brilliantly – even without sunshine.

"Oh," Sakura said, taking the pillow from his hands when he handed it to her. "Uchiha-san is kind, isn't she? You're very lucky."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Aa. I am."

Sakura softly giggled and smiled. Sasuke looked at her smile and wondered how anyone so _tired _could still be so sincere.

"Well, please tell Uchiha-san that I'm very grateful for the pillow. And thank _you, _Sasu-er, Uchiha-san, for giving it to me."

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at her extreme formality, but smirked it off no less. He never knew there were still people as formal as she; even his parents' personal workers were less formal than the doctor in front of him.

"What?" Sakura asked, hugging the pillow in one arm and rubbing her eyes with another. Sasuke thought that she resembled a five-year-old; it was an odd sight knowing that she was as serious as any respectable doctor should be, but acted as if she was still a teenager, or even younger.

"Mother," Sasuke began, unsure why exactly he was talking so much, "Would prefer if you weren't so formal, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and hugged the pillow around her tighter. _He did know her name after all._

"Uhm, yes, of course. Well, er, thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded in response, and turned away to return to his mother and Kakashi. He decided that, like his mother, he would like to talk to her more as well. It was an odd sort of feeling, considering that he never really talked at all, but there was something about her sincerity and her respect that he knew he couldn't find elsewhere.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

He stopped and turned around. She was peeking out from her doorway, pillow held tightly to her chest.

"It'll all be okay – about uhm, Karin, I mean. There are teeny dark circles under your eyes, so you should probably rest, too."

Sakura smiled before closing the door and returning to her office. While Sakura decidedly skipped her office chair and went straight to the floor – as she was sure the hospital staff kept her floor clean – and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Sasuke remained standing in the hallway, staring at the place where she once stood.

_Hm, _he thought to himself, turning around and beginning his way back to his mother and his mentor. _How interesting._

-

-

-

"Tsunade! My, how long it's been since we've been able to speak!"

Mikoto stood from her place beside Kakashi's bed before hugging her long-time friend. Tsunade smiled and returned the embrace.

"Yes, it has been a while, Mikoto. How are you and Fugaku? Well, I hope?"

The Uchiha matriarch lightly laughed before taking a seat once more. Tsunade was jealous of her in all aspects; Mikoto was only a few years younger, but she was still sporting an extremely healthy and beautiful complexion and a thick head of silky, long hair. Tsunade inwardly laughed; if people only knew what she had to do to remain looking young.

"Well, our situation could be much better," Mikoto explained, nodding to reaffirm herself. "Yes, we could do much better. But we haven't hit rock bottom. Not yet."

"It was never like Mikoto-chan to look so pessimistic, hm?" Tsunade jokingly said, moving beside Mikoto to begin a routine check-up on the Hatake.

"Only about a few things, senpai," Mikoto said, a smile formed on her lips. "But there _are _some things I _am _optimistic for. Now, how on Earth were you able to hire lovely Sakura-chan without me ever meeting her once? I've heard so much about her on the news, but never once have I spoken with her."

"Where _is _Sakura?" Tsunade asked, completely disregarding Mikoto's question.

"I sent her off for a break. She looked like she needed one."

Tsunade hummed with agreement.

"Well, in regards to your other question, I actually have no idea, Mikoto. I've known Sakura since she became one of the best students at the university. She was interning here for quite a while during her university days before actually working here after she graduated."

"She's like your daughter, then?"

Tsunade laughed in reply. Mikoto smiled, looking at Tsunade with interest as she scribbled notes down on Kakashi's clipboard. Even though _she _knew the measures that Tsunade kept her physical appearance young, Mikoto believed that Tsunade needed nothing of the sort. Mikoto had always looked up to Tsunade, and even believed Tsunade to be like a mother figure since they have known each other since the teenage years. Additionally, Mikoto knew that Tsunade had always wanted a daughter. Even though their lives in different spheres of society had torn them far apart, they were still close; Mikoto always wondered whatever happened to the various men Tsunade had dated and cared for, and always wondered how Tsunade ever gave up the chance of being a mother.

"Yes," Tsunade replied, interrupting Mikoto's reverie. "Sakura is like the daughter I never had. Besides, don't you see some of my _spirit _in her?"

Mikoto laughed.

"Only some. If Sakura was like you, then all her charm would be lost."

Tsunade grinned.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Sakura's too _sincere _to be _me._"

"I like her, Tsunade," Mikoto said, her lips formed in a devious grin. "I'd like to get to know her as time passes."

Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"I _told _her so!"

-

-

-

"Sasuke, it's been a while since we've last spoken. How are you?"

When Sasuke returned to Kakashi's room, he found his mother conversing with Tsunade. It relieved him to know that his mother still had _someone _outside of family to talk to, as Mikoto was always off and about doing "chores" for his father. He sometimes worried about her, as he knew what happened to his brother still traumatized her day to day.

"Fine," he replied, taking a seat in one of the spare chairs.

Tsunade laughed, shaking her head.

"Still not a talker, I see. I suppose the apple doesn't fall from the tree," she noted lightly.

"My, if he inherited anything else but my good looks, he'd be such a blabber!" Mikoto commented. "Imagine, my Sasu-chan talking as animatedly as Naruto-kun! How cute! Sasu-chan, you should be a blabber – "

"_Mother,_" Sasuke groaned, attempting to hide his embarrassment by holding his head in his hands.

"Well, I suppose I should be going back to my office now," Tsunade said, placing the clipboard by Kakashi's bedside table. "Please ring me up personally if there's any problems. Just call for the nursing station and tell them to connect you to me."

Mikoto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Tsunade. And please, thank Sakura as well."

"You'll see her later on, if you decide to stay," Tsunade said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"_Sasu-chan," _Mikoto sweetly said, turning to her youngest son. Sasuke inwardly groaned, knowing that when his mother resorted to sweet-talking, she was planning something he would not like. Something _evil. _"Why don't you treat Sakura to breakfast?"

"_Mother, _I don't even _know _her – "

"Now, now, Sasu-chan, as a special treat to Sakura for waking up so early to help your Kakashi-sensei! I _insist _that you take her out to breakfast in a few hours," Mikoto said.

Sasuke glared at her, but he knew the contest would soon be over. After all, she _was _his mother, and had many more years of glaring mastered. Besides, he lightly thought, behind the smile she wore on her lips was some evil queen that only awoke whenever her stubbornness surfaced.

"Why don't you rest up, Sasuke? You're getting dark circles under your eyes, too. You need to be refreshed when you take Sakura to breakfast!"

Before Sasuke could disagree, his mother had already beaten him to another glare. If her eyes could set him on fire because of all the intensity, he would have burned to ashes in seconds flat. He sighed, leaned back against the chair, and closed his eyes. Might as well accept defeat with honor, he dryly noted.

"Good, Sasu-chan! I'll wake you up in a few hours."

What lengths Sasuke would go to make his mother happy...

-

-

-

-

_he doesn't even know my name  
and he may as well be a million miles away_

-

-

Sakura woke up two hours later by steady knocks on her office door.

"Who – who is it?" She murmured, slowly opening her eyes and growing accustomed to the late morning sunshine.

"Sasuke. You're getting breakfast."

Sakura immediately jumped up, immediately regretting it when she suddenly felt extreme vertigo, but stumbled to the door and opened it no less. Sasuke stood there, his lips forming an amused smirk when she came into view. Confused, as well as extremely groggy, Sakura eyed him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Your hair," Sasuke plainly said.

Sakura blushed and quickly sidestepped, inviting him inside her office. When he seemed reluctant, Sakura sighed and left the door open before going back inside to grab her purse and the borrowed pillow.

"Breakfast, you said?" She asked, when Sasuke only took one step into her office, leaning against the doorframe.

"Mother said to treat you to breakfast," he said simply.

Sakura jumped up and smiled.

"Wait, _really? _I haven't had a really nice breakfast in _years! _Seriously?"

If Sasuke weren't Sasuke, he would've been touched by her childish antics.

"Hurry up," he murmured. "This is a one time thing. Mother just told me, so I'm doing it."

Sakura giggled, picking up her purse and digging through its contents for a brush. Satisfied, she walked in front of her office mirror and began to run the bristles through her hair, only slightly dissatisfied that she didn't have time to style it properly.

"How sweet," Sakura cooed, encouraged by Sasuke's look of annoyance. "You'd do anything to make your mother happy."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed as she put away her brush and grabbed the pillow and her purse.

"Well, thanks, I guess. I suppose I'll return this to your mother and we can be off to breakfast."

Sasuke stepped out of her way and into the hospital's hallways, patiently waiting for her to lock the door and begin her way back to the hospital room that had somehow pulled them together.

"This must be weird," Sakura lightly commented, when they were nearing Kakashi's room, "I mean, we don't really know each other."

"Hn."

She smiled and continued her walk in silence. Sasuke spared her a sideways glance before averting his attention to the clean hallways before him. He silently wondered what _else _it was that made him accept his mother's proposal without a bigger fight.

-

-

-

-

Their breakfast was a simple one. Sakura had simply asked to be taken to the local pancake house, where she ordered strawberry pancakes, with a request of extra strawberries and powdered sugar. Sakura had made sure to make every moment as little awkward as possible, as she was never one particularly fond of awkward relationships. Besides, she thought to herself, it always made her feel happy and accomplished when she made sure that everyone she knew was comfortable.

While they were waiting for their orders to arrive, silence ensued. Sakura knew from reports from the tabloid papers that Sasuke was never a talker; he was more of the _mysterious _type that had some natural charm that made all types of women swoon. It was at that moment that Sakura found an opportune moment to properly introduce herself.

"Haruno Sakura," she happily said, extending a hand across the table. "I graduated from Konoha Medical University. I work long-hour shifts at Konoha Medical Hospital and I am tutored by the renowned Tsunade. I enjoy playing the piano."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose with curiosity.

"_What _are you doing?" He asked, almost _amused _at her random introduction.

"Formally introducing myself," she said, her smile unwavering. "It'll make things less awkward."

Sasuke, overwhelmed by the odd, gravitational pull he felt for her, shook her hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he amusingly said, playing along. "I also graduated from Konoha Medical University with a master's degree in Forensic Science. I work for my father in the Konoha Police Department. I have no hobbies."

Sakura smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and shook her hand, almost surprised at the electricity. He said nothing of it, but quickly released her hand and patiently stared out of the restaurant's window, watching as various people walked by and continued on with their daily lives. Besides, the breakup with Karin had only occurred a few days before; it wouldn't be too good if the tabloids found him already hitting on another girl, _especially _Sakura.

But, Sasuke noted to himself when he watched Sakura happily dig into her sugar-coated-sweet-pancake-goodness, he couldn't even think of bringing her into the messy world of _fame. _She was too sincere, too innocent, and too _nice _for her to even venture on the paparazzi's borders. Sasuke wondered if his mother had perhaps taken care of all those problems; she did, of course, have a particular interest in Sakura that he had never seen before.

Maybe he could take the risk.

"Aren't you going to eat Sasuke? You're so _plain. _Just _tell _me if you want some of my strawberries!" Sakura said, interrupting his reverie. She grinned when they exchanged glances, and pointed to his untouched plate of plain, buttermilk pancakes.

"Aa."

He inwardly groaned. How on _earth _did he feel such a strong gravitational pull to someone he's only just _met? _

-

-

-

-

_and he may as well be a million miles away  
but still somehow close enough to hold and never let go_

-

-

-

-

_Yeah, end of the first chapter...I guess?  
__I may revise this later on along the line...Hahahha.  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thanks (:_


	2. supernova

-

-

**across the universe  
**by: paperbagface

_disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine (:_

**chapter 2; supernova.**

-

-

"Do you regret it?"

She snaps from her reverie and is met with the curious eyes of her boyfriend. She is almost surprised that he asks her such a question; it is a given fact between the both of them that her life would have been better if she had stayed with Sasuke. But she knows that even though her opportunities with Sasuke may have been better and much more luxurious, her life is infinitely happier with Suigetsu. After all, to her, happiness is all that she needs in her life. Her past experiences have taught her that lesson.

"No regrets for me," she finally replies, a soft smile on her lips.

Suigetsu stares at her, slightly puzzled. He knew that it was only human to regret giving up a promising future for a less-promising one. And he also knew Karin's character; though she was strong and mature in many aspects, she was one to be haunted by her past. She wasn't the type to "forgive and forget"; though she was human enough to "forgive", a unique part of her personality never allowed her to "forget". That uniqueness is what causes her to forever reminisce on the past, to forever think of the "what ifs"; it is in her nature to feel nostalgic and regret anything that could have brought a greater ending.

Karin lightly giggles. She had expected this reaction from him; Suigetsu _did _know her better than anyone else in the world. Even Sasuke, a person who had devoted three years of his life to her, could not compare in Suigetsu's understanding of her character. She knows that Suigetsu is the only person that can truly understand her character and why she feels the way she does; she trusts him deeply enough to allow him into a corner of her heart that was once untouched.

"You could've been a _billionaire_," Suigetsu finally says, his lips formed in an amused smirk. "Anyone would regret leaving that behind."

"Would you have done it?" She replies, resting her head against the couch and staring at the blank ceiling. "If your ex-girlfriend was as prominent as the Uchihas, would you have done it?"

Suigetsu places his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. His eyes are set on the ceiling as well, trying to find shapes and patterns in the white paint. Karin closes her eyes for a few moments, listening to his calm heartbeat, inhaling his scent that reminded her of the ocean.

"I'm not the type of guy to pass up the chance to be a billionaire," he finally says, his voice serious. Karin thinks that her heart almost drops and her throat goes dry. Her temporary pain, however, is relieved by his next words. "But if it's for you, then duh. Of course I would have done it."

Karin laughs and lightly embraces him. As long as she was happy, she didn't care. She had already given up her fortune once before – doing it a second time was nothing. As long as her decisions brought her happiness in the end, Karin would do anything.

"You can't help gravitation, can you?" She says, releasing him and standing from the couch. "What do you want for dinner?"

Suigetsu lightly smiles.

"Shrimp."

-

-

-

-

"Shoot."

Tsunade unceremoniously drops the large amount of paperwork on her desk before staring at the broken glass scattered about her floor. She had overlooked the small frame and had accidentally bumped it off her desk; sighing with frustration, she walks to her closet and pulls out a dustpan and a broom. After cleaning up the shattered glass, she picks up the broken frame and the photo that had managed to remain inside. Her eyes remain on the photo, her fingers unconsciously running over an old face that she had once forgotten.

"Interesting," she says to herself, taking a seat at her desk.

Her eyes still remain on the photo, her brow narrowed with frustration. She had left that frame face down on her desk for a reason. Her heart pangs with a familiar sadness, but she immediately shakes it off. She runs a hand through her hair in frustration, the face she had attempted to forget haunting her thoughts once more.

"Jiraiya," she finally says, opening the drawer of her desk and facing the frame and photo inside, "How long will you keep your promise to me?"

She slowly closes the drawer and begins a long, grueling afternoon with paperwork. The person in the picture continues to haunt her mind, and sometimes she wonders why it is so difficult to run away from her past.

-

-

-

-

"So, how do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura and Sasuke are walking back to the hospital after a fulfilling breakfast, Sakura chatting away with Sasuke quietly listening. He didn't understand why he hasn't yelled at her to "shut up" yet, as he usually would do with anyone as chatty as her. He sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets; the human heart and the emotions that accompany it truly are fickle and difficult to understand.

"Family friend," he replies. "As you know, he's an operating director under direct orders of my family. It's only natural that we visit him."

Sakura smiles and nods, "I see. So, other than that, you two don't have any personal connection – like a _bond_?"

Sasuke inwardly groans. This girl reminds him too much of Naruto, a similarity that isn't to be particularly fond of. But even then, he doesn't have the heart to shrug her off. It's almost absurd to him that they are still together, with her chatting to him as if they had been friends since birth. Any other person like her would have been coldly shrugged off and rejected by now.

"We do," he finally says, knowing that he will regret his weakness to her in the future. "He's like my uncle, I guess. A father figure, since Father rarely came home while I was young. He looked after me when Mother had matters to attend to."

"Kakashi-sensei's a good person, isn't he?" Sakura replies, smiling at her university memories with him. "He may not seem like it with his – _interests, _but he has a heart of gold. I wish I were on the same personal level with him as you are."

Sasuke stares at her from the corner of his eye. The shine in her apple green eyes faded and the smile on her lips disappeared; the woman in front of him is nothing like the woman that he had first met. He finds that he isn't comfortable with the 'solemn' Sakura. Though he had no right to say that he _knew _her, as they've only met yesterday, he knew there is something deeper to her that he hasn't discovered yet – almost as if there are scars hidden beneath her happy disposition.

"Why aren't you, then?" He harshly asks. "Your worlds aren't separate."

He is surprised when she is unfazed by his cold, harsh tone. Instead she looks at him with such an honest facial expression, her lips formed in a painful smile and her eyes solemnly staring into his. For a few moments, his heart stops at her honesty, but he quickly shakes the feeling off. _Impossible._

"In exchange for my dream, I gave up my memories," she quietly replies.

Sasuke stares at her, dumbfounded. It is the first time he's ever heard her speak so seriously – so _solemnly. _Sakura offers an apologetic smile and continues on their walk to the hospital. He remains standing for a little while longer, staring as her short pink hair bobs left and right with her unique footsteps.

"You're wrong, you know," he says after catching up with her. "Your mind may temporarily forget certain events, but everything you've encountered remains in your heart."

Sakura stares at him, completely puzzled. Though she didn't know Sasuke well enough to properly say, she knew it must have been out-of-character for him to say such a thing.

"And besides," Sasuke continues, unsure why his mouth is still spewing out nonsense, "Your memories are a part of who you are. It doesn't matter how much time has passed. If the things in your heart remain the same, then things haven't really changed, have they?"

Sasuke locks eyes with her for a few moments, before quickly turning away and continuing on his walk. It is Sakura's turn to watch his retreating back, watching as the women on the streets stop their activities just to ogle at his presence. She lightly smiles to herself before running to catch up to him, laughing as she hears the grunts and disappointed murmurs of the women around her.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's nothing."

The rest of their walk is continued in a comfortable silence. His words to her continue to softly replay in her mind like a gentle murmur of a mother's lullaby.

-

-

When Sakura and Sasuke arrive in Kakashi's room, Mikoto is silently sleeping in the chair, a magazine resting on her lap.

"Since she's sleeping, I'll go speak to Tsunade for a little. Thanks for the breakfast," Sakura whispers.

Sasuke nods in acknowledgement and sits on the extra chair after Sakura quietly leaves the room. He rests an arm against the armrest, his chin atop his hand as he glances out of the hospital window. It is rare for his mother to seem so carefree; there are rarely times when she is given freedom. His uncaring, heartless father made sure of that. If only his father loved his mother as much as she loved him, if only his father had a _heart. _Their lives as Uchiha would have been infinitely easier if his father cared, even the _tiniest _bit. His mother wouldn't have suffered those lonely nights without him, wouldn't have cried her useless tears when her family was falling apart. She would be _happy._

His reverie is interrupted when the door to the room flies open. Mikoto stirs from her slumber, and Sasuke remains seated, his eyes wide at the new visitor.

"Not even a greeting for your father, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's fists clench, and Mikoto immediately stands from her chair and strides to her husband's side.

"A – ah, Fugaku. I didn't know you were coming to visit today!" She happily said, offering a bright smile for her husband. "Kakashi hasn't woken up yet."

"So this is where you've been hiding, Mikoto," Fugaku harshly says, brushing past his wife and standing beside Kakashi's bed. He holds in an urge to spit onto the slumbering man; he couldn't stand Kakashi's pathetic, useless self. "Being unfaithful?"

Mikoto looks away, teeth biting down on her lower lip. Her arms are crossed at her chest and her fingers tightly clench the fabric of her light blazer.

"You bastard. Don't put your pathetic mistakes onto Mother!" Sasuke immediately says, standing from his place and confronting his father. If there is anything in the world that Sasuke hates, it is the man standing before him – the pathetic excuse for a father, an even more pathetic excuse for a man.

"You dare talk to your father that way? After I've tried so hard to cover up your _pathetic _break up with Karin? What were you thinking? That was a prime chance for our family to prosper," he coldly replies, a sadistic smile on his lips. "Or are you really as stupid as I thought? If _Itachi _were in your position – "

"Shut up!" Sasuke yells, trying his hardest to restrain his anger. "Shut the fuck up! What the hell do you know about me? You haven't been home since the day Itachi left us. _You're _the stupid one – a coward that sleeps with random whores to forget the life you fucked up _all by yourself_. All absorbed in your pitiful life, you forgot Mother. You forgot _me. _So don't act like you fucking know me, you bastard!"

Fugaku grins, and in the blink of an eye, his fist collides with Sasuke's face. Sasuke grimaces with pain, but before he can retaliate, Mikoto stands between the two men, tears falling from her eyes.

"_Stop it right now!" _She yells.

"Mother, move out of the way! This – this bastard – " Sasuke yells.

"_Sasuke, _don't talk about your father that way – "

"Always needing protection, Sasuke? You'll never grow up. You'll always retreat – a dog with its tail between its legs – crying back to your mother – "

"_Fugaku, don't talk to Sasu _– "

"I'm done," Fugaku callously says, taking a step away from his wife. "Don't forget to give me a visit, _Sasu-chan." _

Offering his family one last sadistic grin, he immediately takes off as quickly as he had come. Mikoto sinks to the floor, uncontrollably sobbing at the fate of her family. Sasuke, holding his nose – Fugaku had probably broken it – quickly kneels before his mother and offers her a reassuring hand.

"It's okay, Mother. I'll get him next time," he angrily says, "When he's least expecting it."

Mikoto wipes away her tears and attempts to smile for her youngest smile.

"L – let's have S – Sakura-chan look at your nose, darling," she says through her sobs, using her blazer to wipe away the blood that is flowing from Sasuke's nose. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke frowns and tears his gaze away. It is always painful for him to see his mother, who is usually so cheery and lighthearted, so desperately broken into shattered pieces. He hated his feeling of uselessness against her despair.

"Why are you sorry? He's the one that was unfaithful. It's not your fault he's a complete bastard," he firmly replies.

Before Mikoto can reply, Sakura enters the room.

"Hellooo – " Sakura happily begins, before sighting the blood falling from Sasuke's face and Mikoto sobbing beside Kakashi's bed. She immediately rushes to their side, helping Mikoto onto her feet and helping her sit in the hospital chair. "What _happened?_"

She faces Sasuke, and is surprised to see his hand covering up the lower half of his face. She notices the blood that is slowly escaping from his body, and immediately sits him down.

"Let me see it," she demands.

When Sasuke does not respond, she sighs.

"Let your pride go. Let me see it, Sasuke. It's best to get properly treated as soon as possible."

When he still refuses to respond, Sakura indignantly crosses her arms and glares.

"I'm going to grab proper supplies. By that time, you better swallow your ego and let me treat it. I'm a doctor, so let me do my job," she professionally orders. "And, Mikoto-san, please feel free to use my office to clean yourself up."

With one last cross glance to Sasuke, Sakura turns on her heels and exits the room.

"Let her treat you, darling," Mikoto says, wiping away the last of her tears. "I'm going to visit Tsunade."

"Mother – " Sasuke calls, but Mikoto offers a smile and shakes her head.

Sasuke sighs with defeat and allows her to leave without another word. Inside, his anger is still raging. His stupid excuse of a father was right. He was _pathetic._

-

-

Sakura returns with the materials in five minutes. She moves Mikoto's chair so that she is sitting directly in front of him, and carefully places the materials in her lap. She expectantly eyes Sasuke, who is careful to avoid her calculating "doctor gaze".

"I won't ask you about what happened," she softly says, looking away. "Just let me treat your nose. I'm a doctor. I can't stand watching someone suffer."

Sasuke sighs, and slowly removes his hand, grimacing with pain and the sight of his blood. Sakura offers a small smile before pulling out her latex gloves and quickly placing them over her hands.

"It might hurt a bit while I treat this, so I'm sorry in advance," she says, finally breaking the barrier between them.

She carefully wipes away the blood and begins her treatment when his injury is in clean sight. Sasuke flinches at her cold touch as she gently holds his face to assess his injury, turning his face left and right to see if his nose was broken. Frowning, she quietly clicks her tongue.

"What?" Sasuke coldly asks.

Sakura sadly smiles and quietly says, "It's broken. I'll need to straighten out your bone so it heals properly."

He frowns. His "father" definitely has no heart. His fists clench, and he inwardly swears vengeance.

"You actually look pretty – funny, Sasuke," she lightly giggles. "It's odd to see your face _not _perfect. Do you want to see before I straighten it?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "Just do it."

"It'll hurt," she says, gently grabbing his face once more. Sasuke nods with confirmation, and she smiles. With one, careful movement, she straightens the bone and offers an apologetic smile.

"Fuck," he murmurs, attempting to fight back the excruciating pain.

Sakura laughs and hands him a bag of ice to place over his injury.

"I'm sorry. Here are pain medications that you can take," she says, grabbing the bottle from her supplies and taking two pills from the bottle. She also hands Sasuke a water bottle and smiles. "Take those, then make sure you keep the ice on your nose. I'll be back with a few pillows so you can keep your head elevated."

Sasuke nods and obediently takes the pills. Sakura quickly scurries out of the room, and Sasuke sighs with relief. He places the ice over his nose, and it eases his nerves with the chill. While Sakura was treating him, he felt on edge. Her close proximity suddenly made him feel so anxious; he had dumbly stared at her face, in awe at her skin's perfect complexion and the color of her eyes. It was as if he was staring at a Spring Goddess face to face. He groans and quickly runs a hand through his hair. He could still feel her gentle touch on his skin.

What _was _it about her?

"Shit," he quietly cursed to himself.

-

-

-

-

"So, Fugaku hasn't changed."

Mikoto nods, carefully washing up her face in the sink of Tsunade's personal restroom. Tsunade is standing beside her, her brows furrowed with anger. She never liked Uchiha Fugaku. From the moment Mikoto had introduced the two of them, she never saw him more than a scheming businessman.

"Bastard," she mutters.

Mikoto smiles and wipes the water off her face. Her eyes are still red and puffy, but the stickiness left from her tears is gone. The matriarch inwardly berates herself for acting so weak in front of Sasuke; she had promised herself long ago that such a thing would never happen again. She is supposed to be a strong woman, not a woman so easily broken.

"My poor Sasuke," she quietly whispers, clutching her blazer tighter around her frail body.

"Why did you stick with that cheating bastard, Mikoto? You could have done so much better. You're – you're wasting away in your despair. I can hardly stand watching you," Tsunade worryingly says, facing her longtime friend.

"Because I love him," she confidently says. "I told myself, years ago, that I wanted to believe with him. That is why I stayed."

"But, he and Sasuke – "

"I also stayed for my baby boy," Mikoto adds, a soft smile on her lips. "Sasuke hates Fugaku on the surface, but he has a soft spot for the man. When Itachi was still living with us, Fugaku was a good father. It was obvious that he favored Itachi, but he tenderly cared for Sasuke as well. Sasuke always wanted to please his father. That is why I stayed. I wanted to see the two of them reconcile the bond that they had severed long ago, because I knew that Sasuke wants the same."

Mikoto sighs, remembering the days when her family was completely functional. Fugaku returned home every night, Itachi studied hard during classes, and Sasuke was a kind-hearted boy that had much learning to do. They would eat dinner together each night, laughing and smiling as if there was nothing that could break their perfect family apart. Those were the days, she bitterly thinks, when she was most happy. The days when her husband still loved her, the days when her oldest son was beginning his journey into the outside world, the days when her youngest son was free to be as innocent as he wanted to be. But with a few careless words, her world fell apart. Tears threatened to fall once more just remembering how her past used to be.

Tsunade turns away, her brow furrowed with concern. It was certain that Mikoto still loved Fugaku, even after everything that he had forced her through. But the amount and depth of her love was so true that it almost made Tsunade sick to her stomach. _To be wasting such perfection on a man like him..._

"I won't try to convince you otherwise," she finally says. "But I'll personally take care of Fugaku next time something like that happens."

Mikoto grabs onto Tsunade's arm, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please don't retaliate. Fugaku can ruin this wonderful hospital in an instant."

Tsunade wryly smiles and shakes her head.

"I won't promise you something that I may break, Mikoto. But I'll try."

Mikoto smiles.

"Thank you."

Tsunade offers a sideways glance and is partly relieved to see Mikoto smiling again. The other half of her, however, is still raging about Fugaku's complete incompetence and heartlessness.

"Nothing's really changed, has it?" Mikoto asks, her voice light.

Tsunade nods, a wry smile on her lips.

"It's unfortunate."

-

-

-

_if the things in your heart remain the same_

_then things haven't really changed, have they?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke opens his eyes to darkness, the dim moonlight shining through the hospital window only barely illuminating the room.

_When did I fall asleep?_

He shifts slightly and jumps with surprise. Instead of the hospital chair, he is resting on a cot. He brings fingers to his nose, but is surprised when a plastic brace protects his healing nose, preventing further damage. There is a bottle of pain medication on the counter, a small note attached to the top.

_Take two every four to six hours. I moved you to a cot so you could properly sleep. Just ask the nurses for ice for your nose whenever you're awake. If not, you know where to find me. – Sakura _

Sasuke lightly smiles to himself and shakes his head. That girl really is something different.

Sighing, he lies back down on the cot, staring at the ceiling. In just a few days time, his life has tumbled downhill. It is almost as if a massive supernova occurred in his universe. First, his breakup with Karin. Next, Kakashi's accident. Afterwards, _Sakura. _Then, the run-in with his father. Was this divine punishment for his actions?

"Kakashi, I don't understand it," he quietly says, wondering why he is copying Sakura by speaking to the comatose man. "I can understand everything but _her. _Why _her_? Why do I _care?_"

He closes his eyes for a brief moment, inhaling deeply in attempts to calm his nerves. But her face appears, with her large smile and her bright eyes. She is there, even in the corners of his consciousness. But _how? _He's only known her for a few days. There's never been anything as intriguing as her in his life. In all honesty, he feels like some sort of creep, feeling such admiration for a person he's only just met.

"It's not a strong pull," he helpless explains, running a hand through his hair in attempts to ease his frustration. "It's a gentle one, like she's softly leading me into her gravity. It's – it's _frustrating_."

"Honestly, Sasuke," a familiar voice says, "When will you ever learn respect? Don't you know it's rude to be so _loud _around someone _sleeping? _I taught you better, didn't I?"

Sasuke immediately sits up from his bed, his eyes wide. Hatake Kakashi is casually sitting in the bed, his visible eye crinkled to indicate the hidden smile beneath his mask.

"Yo."

-

-

-

-

_Finally, an update harhar. Sorry it took so long! 8D_

_Thanks for reading! (:_


End file.
